


The Story if Ko Nahasae

by FamiliarNumeric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic Poem, Gen, Saeju, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarNumeric/pseuds/FamiliarNumeric
Summary: So here's the jist of the story:A queen gave birth to twins - a boy and a girl. The girl - however, was not seen as a possible heir to the throne, so she was abandoned in the snow. Somehow she survived until the age of seven, where an old warrior named Ko found her and took her in. The villagers called her Ko Najasae - Ko's maiden - as Ko only had sons, not daughters. Ko and Ko's sons trained the girl in the art of war until she became a warrior in her own right. Many tried to take her deeds as their own, but Ko Najasae soon rise through the ranks until one day she meet her mother on the battle field. Not knowing she was her mother, Ko Najasae killed her, was informed she just killed her mother, retired from the military, adopted the name Kaesahaena and acted as regent for her young brother until she was assassinated by her husband a year into her rein. She was then judged by Jutisa herself - as all warriors were - and was given the duty to watch over Kaesa's curse at the end of the world.





	The Story if Ko Nahasae

Oh Warrior Ko, how you fight  
With the strength of an army - your might  
In the leaves of the past, a maiden will lie  
And with this girl, all will die.

On the eve of the first snow, great sorrow  
The queen’s only son, he will not see the morrow  
The babe fair and bright will arrive at your door  
And the beau’s blade, will like a blue-bird soar

At the age of 7, she was found and trained  
In the art of war, and to feel no pain.  
A great hero of might, left in the dust  
For her to succeed, she will do as she must

In the mir of youth, she will meet her end  
And down to Mal lo Juti, she will descend  
The daughter of war and a queen  
It is time, for her past to come clean

O Kaesahaena, O fire flower bright  
Show them no mercy, show them your might!  
A war with men, it can not be won  
Show them your vengance, make the web undone!

The web of lies your mother wrote,  
Ko’s kind lies, they have finally broke  
Princess Kaesahaena, accept your fate,  
Accept the truth, O warrior great!

The lies are the only truth she knew,  
And with these lies, her mother she slew  
She stood before her king, and threw her sword to the ground  
“I am my own queen now, and I shall take my crown!”

The beau decided - the prince of men  
A terrifying beauty, and he will lead the end  
Of our queen, the fire flower bright  
She will disappear, like a spark in the night.

A year into her reign, the fire flower fell  
Down she descended into the depths of hell.  
“O Queen Ko Najasae - O warrior great,  
O Fearful flower, what sayeth thy fate?”

And her fate does tell of it’s own tale  
Of an ancient fear, and a queen in her vail  
And as her fate comes to it’s end,  
Into the heavens, she does accend

For in her future, she is to rest in the gale  
She will be a pawn, for the tower of Bael  
As Kaesa’s curse, she will be saved,  
And at the world’s end, she will be remade

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the jist of the story:  
> A queen gave birth to twins - a boy and a girl. The girl - however, was not seen as a possible heir to the throne, so she was abandoned in the snow. Somehow she survived until the age of seven, where an old warrior named Ko found her and took her in. The villagers called her Ko Najasae - Ko's maiden - as Ko only had sons, not daughters. Ko and Ko's sons trained the girl in the art of war until she became a warrior in her own right. Many tried to take her deeds as their own, but Ko Najasae soon rise through the ranks until one day she meet her mother on the battle field. Not knowing she was her mother, Ko Najasae killed her, was informed she just killed her mother, retired from the military, adopted the name Kaesahaena and acted as regent for her young brother until she was assassinated by her husband a year into her rein. She was then judged by Jutisa herself - as all warriors were - and was given the duty to watch over Kaesa's curse at the end of the world.


End file.
